User talk:Appledash
Charart Requests Proper Layout: Charart :Pelt Colour: :Eye Colour: :Any Markings: (tabby, tuxedo, tortoiseshell, wavy stripes, ect.) :Any Effects: (scars, nicked ears, ect.) :Who This User Request is From: :File Name: :Gender: :Rank: :Fur Stormstar K, so here he is! My first charart!! Be hon est, and I hope he's good. [[User:Dawnstreak |'Dawn']][[User talk:Dawnstreak |'streak']] 01:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) K...now..how do I do that? [[User:Dawnstreak |'Dawn']][[User talk:Dawnstreak |'streak']] 01:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Dawnstreak |'Dawn']][[User talk:Dawnstreak |'streak']] 01:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) OK... IT NOW WORKS. How about now? [[User:Dawnstreak |'Dawn']][[User talk:Dawnstreak |'streak']] 01:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Ello, Icestorm! So, what should we do for timelines? I was wondering whether we should create a specific format for it or something just so it could look...more filled? What are your thoughts? P.S. Icecloud's apprentice image has already been tweaked, not that I'm stalking your every movement, pfft, xD 04:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Do we have the grades done yet? I think we should get those ready before. I'll be out of town, but I will have limited computer and wifi access by the way :D 00:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, what about a picture for the template? 00:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I also noticed that a few of the author and timline articles have been claimed by PB or PW. We might want to check with the project leaders and deputies that it's okay if we include them in our project and replace the template with ours. Then I think we should start lableing the articles. And so overall I think we should start adding people in say...28th? Maybe sooner. If you think of anything else just message me on my talk page or email, atelda@gmail.com, gtg now! Good luck for the next week! 00:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol! Are they that awesome? xD 00:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait for Thanksgiving.....Then I can stuff with you dressing and gobble you all up! >:D 00:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm just jking! Besides......I can't eat you! You're a human not a turkey! 00:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.......True. So are you a turkey or a human? 00:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Because: #I'm nice #I'm super nice #I'm totally nice! So come on! Tell me! 01:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi can you be my Mentor? Hello, My name is Firestar1122000 (or Rowanflight) and I was looking for a mentor. I read your profile and you seem like the perfect one. Lt me know if you can! Thanks! 01:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh come on! Pwetty pwetty pwease? :3 02:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) last nights ques. Hey its me Firestar1122000 and the question was: How do I get a regular charart that I made onto a user page like mine or yours? 22:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 22:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) When I did it on mine weird wording came up on the picture. Re:Turkey or Human? Thank you! =D So......where are you hiding to when Thanksgiving come? xD 13:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Why would I want to eat you? It's not Thanksgiving yet! And sure! 13:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Charart request Can you do a charart for me? Heres what my cat looks like or well, the details. Shorthaired/longhaired:Long haired Pelt Color:Light Greensish mixed with tan/cream. Eyes:Amber Extras:White hind paws. Markings:Tabby Thanks! 13:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Warrior, and did i put female? Sowy. XD 14:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi I'm Sorrow's Wing and Id like to join the Reality project but I cant find the talk page where I can ask to join thanks! Sorrow's Wing 15:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) okay thanks anyway! Sorrow's Wing 15:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Thanks. Thanks 4 the charart. 20:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: I've seen those opinions too, however I think if it's known that anyone can edit the main page then it's possibly that people can get reckless and for example edit the recent news section and announce something that would not be very important. It's possibly, maybe I'm just being paranoid. Leader and deputy only editing the main page is unfair too, perhaps we could do something like ask users to notify one of us or post something on the project talk page so they can edit the main page themselves. Would that sound okay? Thanks! 01:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm good. Re-doing my userpage. How are you? 21:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Siggy Yeah Icestorm could you make me a siggy? I tried all of the tutorials and it was to....confuising. So I was wondering if you could make me one. So Sandstorm in blue linking to my talk page. Then in smaller black letters I need a nap So that's what I want. if you could make it.... 14:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. The word I to my user page and nap to Stareh if you would 14:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Wait, different Stareh to nap 15:00, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for the help Icestorm. 17:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know you're epic dear. You should be on the epic wall of fame or something. But I need to be in your list now, because we're both epic, don't you think? We're like two peas in a...pod or seeds in a watermelon, we rock it. So now, Icy, we are officially declared the most epicest cheesecakeans for now. Rainy should make us awards, and Frosty should make us some dinner. I love you too, dear. Kthxbai, ~ 21:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Okaay, I did. And it's completely true :3 21:55, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Yes, the Email User thing is awesome. I don't want to reply on email out of privacy though. I don't really know if you can see my actual email when I reply, so yeah. :D Wow, I dodn't even notice about the edits... :P I'm fine, just a little busy. You? 23:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC) hey heeeey Icestorm! Wazzup? -- 03:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Same Same here! I usually never notice that I just passed a major goal. Then someone comes up and congratulates me, and I'm like woah! Didn't even notice! :P ☀SquirrelFlame29☀' 'Finally Cooling it Down 22:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow, and I though I did stupid things... XD Oh, and thanks for all your help on PW. You seem to be the only active user these days. ;) ☀SquirrelFlame29☀' 'Finally Cooling it Down 22:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Really?? Wow, I almost fell off my chair! :P Why did you get demoted? You'd be an excellent leader! =D (No offense towards Mistystar, of course) ☀SquirrelFlame29☀' 'Finally Cooling it Down 22:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Aww...You left the wiki? Must have been sad. So many people left the wiki, though. Bramble left, Oblivion left, Night Shine left, Insaneular left, Wildheart left. I happy you didn't! =) Btw, how's it being deputy of PR? ☀SquirrelFlame29☀' 'Finally Cooling it Down 23:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Playing pool at my house~and winning x) -- 03:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hello! I'm a new user. You can call me Fire or Fireheart. Now my question. How make i userboxes? Like: this user likes Jayfeather or sometthing. Can you help me by this??? ^^ (Sorry for my bad english xD) Fireheart002 18:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Thank you ^^ Re: Hi! Fine, even though I've been really busy. Don't worry, I'll be on more often sooner. 19:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I've hardly done anything! I'm lucky Squirrelflame's doing all my work for me. :P But soon I'll get back on and actually work harder. 19:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It's nice that I can finally do something about vandalism! The only down part is tons of users asking me for help everyday! :P It's all good anyway. xD 20:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice to know... xD. Why? Do people have reasons to be bored? Hmm... xD 20:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we went on vacation, but I had a computer with me practically the whole time, so I was on a lot! 20:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) China, of course! We go there a lot. 20:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ooh! That sounds like so much fun! You're making me jealous... :P What are you going to do there? Any plans? 21:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Have to go now. Bye! 21:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Deputies Yeah, we're both deputies! I know what the honor feels like. :P Yeah, Atelda told me about the icons and stuff. So much hard work to start a project! It'll be worth it, though. :D Being deputy of PW is awesome! I love having the power to actually archive things when I see it needs archiving and the power to put up votes! XD ☀SquirrelFlame29☀' 'Finally Cooling it Down 21:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, 'cause Stonefur is epic! He should have lived. He was such a cute, innocent kit! :P ☀SquirrelFlame29☀' 'Finally Cooling it Down 00:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! Why thank you for the compliment! (bows) It's an honor to receive a message from such a respected user on the wiki, LOL. ;) And there is one question you can ask for me; kits in Project Character Art only get to comment but not make chararts, right? I mean, when Tweak Month is over. Just checking! :) 14:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC)